


Windows

by elliedew, yesmsmoran (elliedew)



Series: Scattershots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuteness and feels, M/M, Slice of Life, Snapshots from Tumblr, Snippets, life goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliedew/pseuds/elliedew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliedew/pseuds/yesmsmoran
Summary: Short fics from Tumblr.Scattershots.Dean admires the windows.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Scattershots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/214631
Kudos: 8





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Moving old shorties from my Tumblr here.

0-0-0

Dean likes to leave the curtains in their bedroom open. Likes those big tall windows filled with light. Mostly because it's on the second story and there aren't any neighbors close enough to see in the glass, but partly it's because he likes to lay there at night with Castiel asleep and drooling on his pillow across the bed and watch the stars play their light across the yard, now free of green briar and saw grass. Twinkle their light on the pond that boarders the woods and cast shadows of clouds across Castiel's sleeping face.

Dean likes having that open piece of sky so close to where he feels safe.

Sometimes he likes to just lay there late into the morning with Castiel's head on his chest, fingers tracing the black lines and dips of his tattoos, counting the constellations of freckles on his skin and the road maps of scars life has left on the field of him.

Sometimes there's nothing but this closeness, this security while the rain pounds on the window and the rhythm lulls them both to sleep.

He likes to wake up in the morning and stretch in front of it, stare out at his little kingdom and its little patch of northern facing sky and renew his claim on it with a hearty scratch of his balls. He likes to think, _'Yes, this is mine. This is my Place, my House, my Room, my Window,'_ Then Castiel will press up close behind him and warm his cold nose in the back of Dean's neck, wrap his arms around him and mumble possessively.

Sometimes the sky seems greedy looking in on them and Dean wants to be greedy as well so he pulls the curtains and whispers _'mine'_ into skin and tastes it on smiling lips. Sees it shining bright in blue eyes like windows to God.

0-0-0


End file.
